ravensridgefandomcom-20200214-history
House Abaddon
House Abaddon is currently most powerful family in Ravensridge; having large political influence in the council and being the sole voice in instigating or preventing witch hunts. The families history stretches back to the founding of the city, and quickly became known as powerful users of black magic. History Ravensridge Cult (30) A large group of the cult and town divide from the main doctrine of the cult to persue dark arts. The head of said divide is Morgana Abaddon. The town remains in conflict for a small time before a mutual agreement is made between the two parties. Rise of the Abaddons (189) The old tensions between the cult, now known as the Eyes of the Lightmarsh, and the Abaddons once again brews, and Morgana takes the city keep and hence the town, driving the cultists out. Beheading of Morgana Abaddon (260) Ravensridge garners a reputation for housing witches, and during the Bleak War, the High Church sacks Ravensridge and publicly beheads Morgana Abaddon. The Order of the Dawn, a sect of the High Church, takes Ravensridge and drove both the cultists and remaining witches into hiding. Abolition of the High Church Chapels (378) Five chapels of the High Church are dissolved and two of the buildings are demolished, by order of Y Abaddon. The other three are re-purposed or sold off. Members of the high church are outraged but ultimately powerless. The Barlow Family publicly back the abolition. Assets The Abaddon Mansion Abaddon Mansion towers at six stories high, and is almost as wide. The mansion is among the oldest buildings in the city, and was formerly the City Keep before Morgana Abaddon claimed it in her ascension in power. The buildings' age shows in its intricate yet dated architecture. The building has its own clock tower and a sprawling garden of perfectly symmetrical design. The Red Baths The Red Baths is a bath house in the lower district of the city that specialises in medical treatments for disease and ailments. The Red Baths, or 'Blood Baths' as the locals call it, fill their chambers with specialised leeches that open painless wounds on the patrons and draw blood out into the water. This is used to treat patients with skin lesions, blood-borne viruses and other diseases. The Abaddons own the Red Baths, and secretly collect the dilute blood and purify it in an underground facility so that it may be sold to select members of House Barlow, and any other vampire who happens to be in the know. Abaddon Apothecary Currently owned by Vance Abaddon, this shop is full of both ingredients for amateur potion makers, and hand-brewed elixirs alike. Various bottles of mysterious liquids dot the shelves, and racks upon racks of herbs and ingredients line the walls of the small shop. Situated in the heart of the Fineries, the Apothecary is the forerunner in potion sales, and if given special request, can supply a customer with purified blood. Relationships * Celeste Abaddon * Vance Abaddon * Morgana Abaddon Family Tree Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:Organisations